The Strength of an Eevee
by Grumpy vulpix
Summary: This is a story about an eevee who wants to leave her home in a small field and explore Kalos but her mom won't let her leave. What will this bold, disobedient eevee do about the adventure lacking in her life?
1. My home, my friends, my secret

The Strength of an Eevee

chapter 1 My home, my friends, my secret

"Hey give that back!"I yelled chasing after my brother, Trapper. He was named that because when he was little he trapped himself in the cave,all the Eevee's and evalutions around came to help but I think that's a lie because there are a lot around here. I heard it took a while to get him to go back into that cave.

I tried to tackle him but he ducked so I went over him. "It's just a stick Scruff, calm down". He calls me Scruff but my real name is scout, I got up and tried to tackle him again but then I was the one to get tackled. I looked up and saw my sister staring at me.

"what are you doing Arrow? I said in a strong voice at my younger sister. She's really fast like a arrow so that's where they got the name I guess, Arrow's mom didn't take care of her so we ended up adopting her.

I used hidden power on her and she got knocked off me , then I turned back to my brother and used quick attack and hit him."Ha, got you."but then I looked down and noticed that my stick broke.

"My stick" I said in a sad voice, at first I was sad but then I got hit by something and was being flung into a rock.

"OW" I said and looked at my two siblings. Arrow was fighting Trapper and I love pokemon battles so I jumped off the rock I was on and tried to tackle Trapper but he jumped out of the way. I then turned around and used hidden power on Arrow but she dodged that. Then Trapper hit me with a take down while Arrow used Quick attack on him.

We battled like that for a while until our mom called us in, She doesn't like us outside after dark because of a umbreon that lives near by. We all went inside our cave and saw our brother, sister, mom, and our dad. My mom is an espeon and my dad is a flareon. My brothers and my sister are all eevee's but we all look different.

My sister Ruby was the first to hatch, her fur is really soft and she's a little bit bigger than the rest of us. She's really smart and knows a lot about pokemon, plants, humans, berries, even fossils. She's kinda slow but she can still run and fight well, she's pretty shy but also really dorky and fun.

My brother Hunter is the second oldest. He's a bit smaller than Ruby, he's actually a shiny eevee so instead of brown he's a greyish white. He's really strong and really fast, He's really brave and loves to battle with other eevee's. He's one of the only eevee's high enough in his battling skills that he gets to go into the forest near the field.

My second brother Trapper is really cool too, he has a smaller scruff than the rest of us and neater fur too. He can learn stuff and remember it like it's nothing. He's pretty strong too and kinda fast but not too fast. He likes to hang out with his friends and does stuff with hunter but he really likes to mess with me, it's a lot of fun.

My little sister and the youngest of our family,Arrow. She's smaller than us but she has nice fur and a neat scruff, she also normally had a flower or flower pedals in her fur or by her ear, she said it's because she likes to look nice. She's really nice and likes to play, she isn't the strongest but she's really fast and can out run me easily. She likes to hug a lot and she likes to fight but most the time I beat her.

And finally me, I'm Scout. I'm a little older than Arrow but I'm younger that Trapper. My fur is the messiest out of all of us and I'll normally have things in my fur like grass,leaves, and mud. I really like to battle and watch battles, I like to run around and play. It's been my dream for a long time to go on an adventure with my siblings. I like to make friends and meet new pokemon even though I'm not allowed to talk to any pokemon unless they're an eevee.

After me, Trapper, and Arrow went inside we ate some berries and I talked to Arrow and Hunter for a while and then talked to Ruby and when we were done talking it was time for story.

Mom told us a story about a Sylveon who went into the forest and was never seen again. It was longer than that but that's the important part. After that we said good night and went to bed.

It was cold that night so me and Arrow were cuddling to get to sleep. Eventually I fell asleep and had a dream about me as a vaporeon. I was super strong and brave and I even took down a Golem, and I got to leave the eevee fields whenever I wanted. It was great, I felt free and was happy.

The next day I got up and went to the middle of the field with my family so we could eat. Some eevee's and evalutions go into the woods and pick berries for the whole field of eevee's and every one eats together.

After breakfast we all go do different stuff for training. Arrow says it's like human school but we learn different things, I don't know much about humans so I didn't think much about it.

We all go for training for certain things. Ruby is training to be a care taker for the little eevee's, Hunter is training to protect the eevee fields, Trapper is training to be a berry collector. Arrow is training to be a eevee investigator cop type thing. And I want to be a protector of the eevee fields like Hunter.

I like to leave my training thing about a hour early because I'm with a bunch of older eevee's so they need to know more than me. Normally I do something secret during that time when everyone else is training, Mom is taking care of the eggs, and dad is picking fresh berries for the morning.

Arrow's point of view

"ok, I know how to sniff out stuff and look for suspicious behavior", I said to myself as I looked for a fossil. Everyone in my class is looking for it, it's our work for today. I was walking while sniffing for the thing for a while now, the smell smelled so familiar around here. I started following the familiar smell instead of what I was told. I stopped near the entrance of the forbidden forest but what I saw shocked me. I saw what looked and smelled like Scout running into the forest.

"Is that Scout?" I said to myself. It looked like Scout was going into the forest. I got scared, should I go after her? Should I tell someone? I thought for a minuet but I realized that she could get hurt by the time I got someone else, so I gathered all by courage and ran after my sister into the forest.

After looking for a while I started to think I could have been wrong about Scout coming in here. I mean it was stupid, I didn't think that hard about it before I ran in here. I shouldn't just assume that she'd do this anyway.

I was about to turn around and go back home but then I heard a couple voices from behind a bush with a log on it. I jumped onto the log and looked and I was so shocked at what I saw.

I saw Scout giving berries to a bunch of pokemon. There was a cubone, a nidoran, a rattata, a shinx, and a zorua. I stared in utter disbelief as I looked at Scout hand out berries to these things we weren't allowed to talk to in a place where were supposed to be.

At one point the rattata looked at me, screamed , and ran away. The other pokemon ran away when there friend ran. Scout turned around and looked like she was about to attack but when she saw me she looked terrified. We just stared at each other for a bit while I was feeling betrayed

Her ears went down and she looked like she was about to cry, I felt like crying too. How could she do this, How long has she been doing this, Does she come here every day? I tried to think of something to say to her. I thought about it for a while, it at least felt like a while.

I eventually got down from the log looked at Scout in a serious way and said,"what's going on"?


	2. Please don't tell Mom, we're in trouble

The Strength of an Eevee

chapter 2 Please, don't tell Mom, we're in trouble

It was just a normal day, I was at my fighting class with Hunter and we trained hard like normal. I left early like I always do and snuck into the forest. Yes, I know were not allowed to go into the forest but I have my reasons.

When I was little I wondered into the forest while looking for Arrow but then I just kinda stayed, I felt safe there so I didn't leave and now I go there every day.

I went deep into the forest to meet up with my friends. My friends are great, they were a playful cubone, a grumpy nidoran(female), a cheerful rattata, a fearless shinx, and a protective zorua. They are the best and so much fun, I always play with them and I love to battle them too.

I gave them some berries and waited for them to be done eating but then they just stopped and stared above me. Rattata was the first to run away but was followed by my other friends. I turned around and prepared to protect my friends from a vicious pokemon but when I turned around I saw my sister and fear took over.

I stared at her but in my head I was screaming at myself. "How could I let this happen?! How did she find me, she's a tracker you idiot, she probably had no trouble finding you"!

I just stood there while she just looked all sad at me. She started to move, she jumped off the log and walked up to me. "Whats going on?" She sounded really hurt and upset but if I tried to talk I would probably sound like that too. I looked at her , she looked like she really wanted a answer.

"please don't tell Mom',

That's all that I was able to say but I knew she wanted more so I began to speak again.

"Those guys were my friends, and they live here so I come here alot". She looked at me still but she seamed a little better than before. I turned around and called out to my friends, then they all came out one by one.

" Arrow, these are my friends. This is Silkman the cubone, Rocker the nidoran, Titan the rattata, Shadow the Shinx, and Chief the zorua. They're all my friends and I come here a lot to play with them." She still just looked at me but then she looked at all my friends then she began to speak. "Why wouldn't you tell someone" she said and looked back at me.

" I thought I would get in trouble" I said, I was still scared she would disapprove but I think she's beginning to understand.

" But why wouldn't you tell me? I never thought you would lie to me like this"? I knew she was hurt so I tried to cheer her up.

"Do you want to play with us?" I asked hoping she would want to , she started looking at them again. "But we're not allowed and we could get in trouble" she said in a sad voice. "Well I haven't gotten caught yet". I looked back at all my friends and they looked like they were getting impatient.

"no". I looked back at Arrow, did she really just say no to playing with her sister and a bunch of strangers? "What, you don't want to play with us?" I said, shocked.

She looked back at me, "I'm sorry". She said. I was about to ask what she was sorry for but then she started to run towards home.

She was gonna tell Mom, I'd never be able to come back here! "Wait No!" I yelled as I chased after her. She's always been faster than me but I know these woods like the back of my paw.

"Stop!" I yelled but she kept going. I stopped running and started to climb a tree ,something I knew she couldn't do, then I started chasing her from above. I was gonna tackle her, we both knew I was stronger, but then she stopped running.

She got flung up in a net and hung in the tree. You have to look out for pokemon hunter trapps around here.

"SCOUT, HELP ME!" she yelled, I ran right over and tried to get her down. The net was pretty big, it was probably meant for pokemon way bigger than us. I tried to chew through the net but it was really thick and strong. I used swift and that cut it some but not enough.

I kept on using moves on the net and it started to work but it slowly working. While I was trying to get my sister out I heard a noise. I've never heard that noise before, I stopped so I could hear more clearly. I looked and found for where the sound was coming from, it was a truck.

Chief told me he almost got run over by one. I thought about a story my mom told me, it was about a glaceon and a pokemon hunter. The glaceon was caught in a net and taken away. This guy in the truck coming is probably a pokemon hunter.

I immediately started using swift over and over again to break the net. The net got closer to breaking but the truck got closer too. After one last swift the net fell and Arrow fell to the ground. The car stopped in front of her and she ran behind a tree as the man got out of the car.

The man started running towards Arrow, she tried run but he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, "Gotcha" he said. I was really scared but I knew I had to do something, I jumped out of the tree onto the mans head and bit him. "Ow! STOP THAT" He yelled. I used hidden power on his hand to get him to let go of my sister. He dropped her and she ran away.

" That's It!" he yelled as he pulled out a pokeball. "Go, Manectric! Out of the pokeball came a red light, it started to form the shape of a pokemon. The pokemon came from the red light and looked straight at me. It was a dog looking pokemon with a yellow and blue head and a blue body, it had claws and fangs and I was gonna have to fight this thing.

I immediately jumped off the man and started running. "Get it!" he said to his pokemon, it growled and started running after me. I started running faster but I suddenly felt pain pulse through my body, I looked back at the pokemon who was now electrocuting me. I turned and used hidden power on it, it hit him in the face which made him stop using the electric move. I got back up and ran away as he used a thunder bolt and hit me again but it stopped right after it hit me.

I turned around to see what happened and what I saw scared me but made me happy. Arrow was attacking the pokemon and was dodging all his moves. I used this time to prepare a sneak attack, I climbed a near by tree and got on a branch right over them. I then used quick attack to get some speed and jumped off the tree, I used swift as I was about to hit the manectric. I hit him and he stopped attacking us for a couple seconds but then it got back up

"MANECTRIC!" the pokemon hunter yelled,"USE DISCHARGE!" electricity started coming from manectric, we began to run as the electricity surrounded us. We then felt the pain of the electricity going through our bodies, it fricken hurt.

As soon as it ended we fell, we didn't faint but I really felt like fainting. I looked up to see Manectric being attacked by a zorua, it was Chief! I got up but then fell over again but when I looked back all my friends were fighting.

I quickly got up and grabbed Arrow and tried to get her to saftey. I guess Manectric noticed us because we got hit by a blast of electricity. I looked at Arrow, I guess that one made her faint. I got back up and finished taking Arrow behind a bush, she was covered in scratches and burns and was pretty badly hurt but she was ok.

I got back up and ran back to keep fighting, Chief and Silkman were the only ones still fighting. I used quick attack on manectric while Chief used foul play, Silkman tried to use headbutt but was hit by a hyper beam and fainted but then manectric couldn't move. I hit him with a quick attack and a couple hidden powers. Manectric used thunder fang on Chief which made him faint.

Manectric looked at me and growled so I growled back. "I'm not afraid of you" I said, I lied. He started using thunder bolt again but I dodged it. Then he used thunder fang but I dodged that too. It went like that for a while, I used to think you wouldn't need to dodge as long at you kept attacking but now I know that was wrong. After a while I started attacking again landing most my attacks.

I was doing fine until he used discharge, I ran but I knew I couldn't escape that move. I got hit and the impact of the move flung me super hard tail first into a tree. I'm rather grateful it was just my tail but it really hurt. I looked at my tail and there was a lot of blood coming from it. I looked at the tree and I noticed there a small, firm, and sharp branch that I got hit deep into my tail."Berries won't heal this" I said quietly to myself as I watched blood come from my tail.

I was starting to feel light headed and my vision was going blurry. I felt myself being lifted by my neck scruff, I tried to attack whatever grabbed me but I could reach. I looked to see who it was, my vision was blurry but I could tell it wasn't a pokemon. It was the pokemon hunter, I squirmed and kicked but he had a firm grip on my scruff.

"That was too much work for a little eevee but you're a good fighter, you'll sell nicely."

He put me in a metal cage and locked it, in all that I didn't realize that Arrow had gotten up and left. He put me in the back of his truck and went to the front, the back made it so I could see everything behind the truck. I then heard something screaming my name, It could be Arrow but she's pretty weak now so that might not be her. As the voice got closer I noticed that it was actually several voices. I tried to say something but I was too weak to even squeak. The truck started and it began to move but rather slowly.

"over here" I said weakly as I tried to stand up, a bump of the truck made me fall. I looked and out of the bushes came my family. Arrow was being carried by my mom's psychic as she told my dad what happened. "help" I said a little louder and tried to get up again, some electricity was still in me and I got a little shock which made me trip. Hunter was the fastest out of everyone, he tried to jump on the truck but wasn't fast enough.

The truck was leaving the forest that I've never been outside of before. Our home is in a field in the middle of the forest so I've never been out here this far before. As the truck sped up I was forced to close my eyes because of the sun. I tried to get up once more and called for my family but I could no longer hear them. The truck hit a rock and that made me bounce up and hit my head on the cage. I held on for as long as I could but I couldn't anymore. I let go, stopped trying, and fainted.


	3. Captured

The Strength of an Eevee

chapter 3 Captured

I woke up trying to remember what happened yesterday. I felt cold like it was winter and I was out in the snow but it was also hard like a tree or our cave. My head and tail hurt and my body ached all over.

I remembered what happened yesterday. I remembered how I fought a scary pokemon, how I tried to save Arrow, and how my family and friends were trying to save me.

I got up and looked around, it was too dark to see much but I could make some stuff out.

I was in a room, there were a bunch of weird things with things in them. It looked like I was in a cage still and the things around me were a bunch more cages. "there are a lot of pokemon here" I said as I looked around. I was really scared, how could this happen?

I then remembered my tail, I looked at it but it was too dark to tell if it was ok or not. I put my paw on where the cut was, it stung but I didn't feel any blood. I started to look at my cage, it was like a dog cage. It looked impossible to break or chew through, that didn't work well with my plan to escape. I was on a shelf that was pretty high up, if I jumped from here I could really hurt myself.

I heard a noise from a door below all the shelves. The door began to open as a man walked into the room, I ran to the back of the cage and curled up into a ball. It was the same man who took me away. He shone a light on my cage and said something to his manectric. The manectric started climbing the shelves until it came to my cage, then it bit a handle on the top of my cage and picked up the cage. Then he jumped off of the top shelf onto a box and then to the ground.

"There's my prized eevee" the man said as he took my cage from his pokemon. He started to walk away with my cage in his hand, I was trembling with fear. He took me out of that room into a hallway then he took me to a room a little bit away from where I was. He put me down on a small table and took something out of his bag. I must of looked at the thing weird because the manectric just started laughing at me.

"HaHaHaHa, that's a camera you baby!" I looked at the thing for a minuet. Wait, did he just call me a baby?

Then the camera started making flashes of light which scared me half to death. I ran to the back of the cage again and hid behind my tail. The flashes stopped but I stayed behind my tail, I wanted to go back to the forest, I wanted to go back home.

My fears grew as the cage opened and a hand grabbed me. I bit the hand but it didn't let go of me instead it held on tighter. It pulled me out of the cage, I squirmed and growled at the man who was now holding me by the scruff of my neck. He looked at me all over mainly focusing on my wounds. Then he pulled out something, it was yellow and had a bunch of things on it. I struggled to get away from it but he held me tight.

"Don't worry, it's just a tape measure" Manectric said. He sounded calm but I was still unsure about it."What does it do!" I said in a frantic voice. He began to speak again, "It's just to see how tall you are." By the time he was done talking I think the hunter was done seeing how tall I was. He put me back into the cage and locked it. Then he pulled out something and flipped it open. I turned to Manectric pretty sure he'd tell me what it was. "That's a laptop computer, it does a lot of things but right now he's posting stuff on is website about you. He'll post your picture and info and people can decide if they want you." Want me? What does he mean by that? But before I could ask the man picked up my cage again and carried me out of that room. Soon we were back in the room I woke up in but I could see now that it was almost morning.

Manectric put my cage back where it was on the top shelf and then they both left the room. After that I was left with nothing to do so I decided to go back to sleep. I curled up in the back of my cage and I closed my eyes. After a while I finally got to sleep.

After a short time the sun rose lighting up the whole room. I woke up when I heard a noise, I opened my eyes and saw something looking at me. I froze up for a minuet then tried to run the other way forgetting I was in a cage. I hit my head on the bars of the cage and fell backward, "OW"I yelled. I looked back at the thing, it looked like a pokemon not much bigger than me. It was on its back laughing really hard. It was mostly gray, it had small feet but big ears. The ears were white on the tips and it had a tail that looked like a banana.

Its laughs died down and it got back up, it looked at me with a big smile. "Wow you hit you head hard didn't you!" he said chuckling a little. It was really hard to be afraid of something so cute.

"Uh yeah you just scared me" I said as I rubbed my head. "Yeah sorry about that. Wait, are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you here you before." I began to answer," uh yeah, I'm Scout and I'm an eevee." I said. I looked at him waiting for him to talk. "I'm Tip the minccino! I've been here basically my whole life." he said. I was gonna ask him about this place but then I hit my damaged tail against a sharp part of the cage. "OW OW OWCH GOSH OW!" I yelled as I held my tail, more blood coming from it.

"What happened!?" Tip sounded really scared. At that moment I remembered that there were more pokemon in the room. With tears in my eyes I looked around at all the pokemon, some looking at me, some doing there own thing, and some still sleeping. I'm surprised they slept through that. There were pokemon, big and small, and there was a lot of them. There was a Dunsparce, a Lickitung, a Patrat, a Zigzagoon, and a lot more. There was a Bunnelby in the cage right next to me.

"Scout?" Tip said, I looked back at him remembering that I hurt my tail. "wha, oh yeah I'm fine, I just hurt my tail yesterday and just I hit it against the cage" I said but I don't think he thinks I'm ok. He kept looking at my tail, I moved it so he couldn't see the cut. "I'm fine" I said. He knew I wasn't but he seemed ok with leaving it alone.

The hunter suddenly walked in with his manectric and another man. Manectric climbed to the third shelf and grabbed a cage with a Spinda in it. Manectric gave the cage to the man and then they left. I waited a couple minuets before talking again.

"What's gonna happen to that Spinda?" I asked concerned for the pokemon. Tip began to speak,"Well that man adopted her so now she has a trainer! You see, the hunter will go and catch a new pokemon, then he'll post a picture and information about the pokemon on the internet. Then trainers can look at his website and decide what they want. Then they'll come and get the pokemon and pay some money for it. There are a lot more pokemon here than just this room, this is just the normal type room." That made sense considering there were only normal types in this room.

I looked at Tip after thinking for a while,"Is there a way to escape from here?" He looked at for a minuet as if I said something stupid. "Yeah I guess if you try hard enough but it's pretty dangerous out there by yourself and you could get really hurt or even die! Whats wrong with being adopted anyway, it's way safer than escaping from here."

I looked at him then I started to rant, "Why would I want a trainer that will force me to fight something that I can't handle? Trainers will hurt you and force you to do what they want. Why would I want that when I could be wild with nothing to hold you me back? When you're wild you can run and play anytime. You can eat whenever you want and do whatever you want. You can sneak away from your family into a forest. You can make unlimited friends and you can fight whenever you want. But a trainer will just take away your happiness, They'll hurt or even kill you if you don't do what they want. They'll take you away from your friends and family and try to sell you online! They'll take you away forever and you'll never be happy again because your stuck in a cage!" By that point I was yelling,I realized that I went on too long. I had tears going down my face and I felt like crying even harder.

"or that's at least what I heard", I said wiping a tear of my cheek.

We didn't say anything for a while, what was there to say? After a while I looked at Tip, he looked really sad. "Tip, I'm sorry I just need to leave, I don't belong with humans. Please isn't there a way out?" He looked back at me but then looked down with his ears down.

"None that I know of, everyone escapes in the middle of the night. I've never wanted to leave but everyone else hates it here. I'm not sure if there's a way to get out." Tip said.

I put my head and ears down. I guess I'll have find my own way out. But I'll do that later, I need a lot of sleep to recover from the fight. It was morning by now but I didn't care, I curled up in the back of the cage and tried to sleep.

I tried to sleep but after what felt like a hour I was still awake. I started thinking about my home and my family. I thought about what they were doing right now. I bet Mom and Dad were getting berries for everyone. Ruby would be trying to help a little eevee out of a tree, Trapper is probably studying his pokemon history. Hunter would be running around and doing something crazy and stupid, and Arrow is probably taking care of my friends. Silkman might be dancing with Shadow, Rocker is chasing Titan who bugged him too much, and Chief is making sure no one gets hurt. They'll all always help eachother and they'll make sure no one else gets in a net like Arrow did or captured like me.

Soon everyone would go to there classes, Mom and Dad will go to work. And then before it ends I would run off into the woods. I would make sure no one sees me as I run off. Then I would play with my friends for a while. It was so much fun when I did that. I loved all the battles me and Chief had and when we ate together. I can't wait to see them again but first I have to get out of here.

I would've thought about it more but by that point all the pokemon were awake and talking. I over heard some pokemon talking about a legendary pokemon called Latios. I also heard some pokemon talking about me. I heard them say that I came in the middle of the night. Then I heard Tip say something to another pokemon. I lifted my head just enough for me to see who Tip was talking to. It was a zigzagoon, it was just as small and cute as Tip.

I got up and looked around. I noticed there were bigger cages with bigger pokemon under the shelves. The bunnleby next to me was talking to a munchlax near by. I kept looking around while I was thinking and Tip noticed I was awake.

"Scout, good morning!" he said in a joyful voice. "Good morning Tip." I said back trying to sound just as joyful. He looked back at his zizagoon friend and then back at me with a big smile on his face. "Hey Scout, I want you to meet my best friend! This is Zipper the zigzagoon!" then he turned to Zipper,"and Zipper this is Scout the eevee!" I looked at Zipper as he looked at me wagging his tail. "Nice to meet you!" Zipper said to me while wagging his tail. "Nice to meet you too," I said back.

After that Tip was the one to talk the most but after a while me and Zipper started talking. We told eachother about our families and we talk about are favorite berries. Then he asked me how I got captured and came here. I told him the story, I told him about how I would sneak into the forest and about how I got caught by my sister. I told him everything about how it happened and about fighting Manectric.

After that he told me how he got captured. He used to live with a lot of different kinds of pokemon but then he left them to go on an adventure. About a weak after that he got caught in the net and he got put into the cage and taken here. I was about to ask how long ago that was but then I heard the door open.

Manectric came in with the hunter, the hunter was carrying a lot of bowls in his hands. The hunter would fill the bowls with this brown, chunky stuff. The Manectric would take a bowl in his mouth then take it to a cage, open a part of the cage that's to small to crawl out of, and put the bowl in. He did that with every single cage which took a while. He eventually got to my cage but when he opened the cage I used hidden power on him. He didn't care, he just put the stuff in my cage and kept going. I sniffed the stuff, it smelled good but I didn't trust them. I looked at Tip as he stuffed the stuff in his mouth. Then I noticed all the pokemon were happily eating the stuff. I decided to try it, I leaned down and took some of it in my mouth. It was crunchy but really good. It was as flavorful as berries but it was a different taste. It wasn't bitter or sweet but it tasted great so I kept eating.

When I ran out of food I turned around and found a spot in my cage with some sun shining on it. I laid in the spot, finally feeling warm. I decided to take a nap, I didn't sleep well any other time when I tried to sleep here. I closed my eyes and tuned out all the talking in the backround as I fell asleep.


	4. The great escape

The Strength of an Eevee

chapter 4 The Great Escape

It had been about a weak since I ended up in this place. I've gotten used to things around here, how manectric would give us food everyday. I talked to Tip a lot but I did end up becoming friends with other pokemon. Every once in a while a trainer would pick up a pokemon. I would always take a nap when there was sun in my cage, it's too cold to sleep at night.

Don't worry, I still try to escape but it's really hard. They never let you out of your cage and the doors to the hallway are locked on the inside and out. They only open the cage to put food and water. I have no idea how to escape. The only plan I have so far is breaking out of the cage. I've been chewing on the cage bars and using hidden power on it, it hasn't done much but I'm not giving up.

It was in the middle of the night, I was in the middle of chewing on the cage bars when I heard a cry. I looked around while trying to see in the darkness. I noticed a new pokemon being carried by Manectric. It had to be new, I've never seen them before. It's cage was put right next to mine, Bunnleby got adopted a couple days ago so it would be nice to have a pokemon next to me again. Then Manectric left the room as the poor, little, pokemon kept crying.

All the other pokemon were asleep so I just looked at the poor thing. It was brown with a black back and a tan face. It had a small tail and good sized ears, It was kinda the shape like a dog type thing.

I felt so bad, I guess it was taken away from it's family or something. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say, I just felt really sad about the crying pokemon. "Are you ok" I asked but when I said it the pokemon screamed and ran to the other side of the cage. It reminded me of when I first showed up.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I said. It looked at me still scared. "Uh I-I'm sorry, I really am.? Are you ok?" It looked at me with less fear now. It started to cry a little more but I managed to make out what he was saying, "I was trapped and taken here and I don't know what to do!" The pokemon yelled with tears in its eyes. "Well that's ok, I was taken away from my family too. Do you wanna tell me what happened?" I said. It looked at me and then stood up."what are you? I've never seen anything like you before" It said. "Oh well I'm an eevee, my name's Scout." I said with a smile on my face. "Ok, I'm Cooper and I'm a Lillipup." Cooper said as he started to look happier.

After that we talked for hours. We talked about our homes and our families. I told him all about this place and about the pokemon here. I told him about Tip and Zipper. After a while the sun started to rise and we realized we were up all night talking. Before trying to get to sleep again I decided to ask Cooper one more thing.

"Hey Cooper", I asked. He lifted his head up and looked at me. "Yeah scout" he said sounding tired. "How did you get captured. You told me about your family and friends but How did you get captured and taken?" I asked as he looked at me about to speak.

"Ok, I was training to hunt for my family like I do twice a weak. It took a while but I finally found some sitrus berries so I went to pick them. I got close to them but I was right by a rushing river so I had to be careful. I guess I looked tasty to a different pokemon because when I got close to the berries I was suddenly dragged into the water. I tried to swim for air but something had my leg. It let go suddenly so I swam for air. I could finally breath, I looked over and saw my mother and sisters trying to help me. My mom grabbed me by my neck and got me to shore but then something grabbed my foot. I turned to look at the pokemon, it was a lapras. Then I was dragged away from my mother to the bottom of the river. I passed out but when I woke up I was in a cage on a truck. And that's what happened."

I looked at him while feeling really bad for him. I turned and looked at the cage where I was trying to escape then back at Cooper. I felt anger and saddness for this lillipup. How could someone do that to him. I got up and suddenly used quick attack on the cage. Cooper looked at me and stood up. "What are you doing?" he asked. I looked at him, "I'm getting you out of here", I said while using swift on the cage. He looked at me with a big smile. I kept attacking the cage until it was really crooked and bent. It took at least half an hour of non stop moves to get it this bent.

I looked at the bent metal that I worked so hard on. Some parts of the cage were chewed off but most went unharmed. I was tired and in pain, I wanted to go to sleep like Cooper did but I wasn't giving up. I looked at the cage and decided to give it one more try. I used swift, bite, and hidden power for a while in a row. Cooper was asleep by now, if only I had a stronger move. I kept using moves on the cage until there was a small opening, it was too small for me to crawl through but it did give me an idea

I quickly went to the back of the cage to give myself more room. I got ready for the pain of hitting the cage but it might get me out. I sprung off the ground and used the fastest and strongest quick attack I could. The impact of hitting the cage flung the it off the shelf. There was a big crash and a lot of pain as I hit the ground from the third shelf.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I had scratches and cuts all over by body from the broken cage. I was losing blood from the cuts but I didn't care. I stood up and looked at my cage, it was all busted up.

"I'm free" I said quietly. I looked up at Cooper who was now awake and looking for me. "Coop, I'm free!" I said excitedly but still quietly. He looked down at me and then wagged his small tail. Ok next to do is to get Cooper out. I looked around for the key that's used for the cages. I found it by the door, I ran over to it and tried to get it. It was hanging by a nail in the wall too high for me to reach. I tried but it was impossible for me to get. I tried using hidden power but it just bent the nail and made it harder to get.

"no no no no No NO NO!" I yelled in frustration, we were so close to freedom. I thought we were doomed until I heard a voice.

"You know, I could get those for you." I turned around quickly to see who was awake. I saw a Happiny in it's cage looking at me. "How could you get it?" I asked. It just giggled and raised its arms in the air. Suddenly the keys raised of the nail and floated over to her own caged and unlocked it. "Awesome! Can you do that to Coopers cage, please." I asked. "First, come over here to my cage." I ran over to her cage and climbed up to it. "ok , now I need you to flip that thing and move it to your left." She said. I looked at it and thought for a moment. "Wait why can't you just do it yourself?" I asked as I started messing with the thing. "Because if I use psychic on it then an alarm will go off and alert the hunters." she said while pointing at a alarm on the ceiling. I finally got it to the left and the cage opened. She got out and walked over to the door.

"Wait, what about Cooper?" I asked desperately. "Huh, oh yeah the pup. Just hold on a moment." She said as she raised her arms in the air again but this time I was lifted in the air too. She lifted me in the air and put me where my cage was. She unlocked Coopers cage and I started messing with the thing on his cage. I eventually got it unhooked and opened it. Cooper was a bit scared about coming out of his cage because he might fall. I asked Happiny to get us down and she used psychic to help us down.

When we got to the ground Happiny pointed out an air vent we could crawl through to get out. She started to use psychic to take the cover thing off but I got impatient and used quick attack on it. After that we all ran through the air vent.

"We're almost free!" I said happily as we ran through the dark ran through them for a while, sometimes we heard people walking around us. I tried to use a small hidden power but not launch it so we could see. We stopped when we finally found an exit of the air vent. I was about to use quick attack again but was stopped.

"Shh, we need to be quiet" I didn't know why until I looked out of the vent and saw Manectric. "Not him again, why does he always show up?" I said quietly in frustration.

"What do we do" Cooper said while hiding behind me. Happiny looked at Manectric and back at us. "It's ok, we just need to sneak past him. There's a window over behind him, if I do it right I can prop it open for us with a stick," Happiny whispered while using psychic to move the vent cover so we could get out. She then used a stick from outside, opened the window, and proped it up so it wouldn't close on us.

"Ok, let's go," She said as she stepped out of the vent. Me and Cooper followed close behind her while trying to stay quiet.

We hopped up on a table and got to the window. Cooper crawled out first just in case Manectric woke up. I was about to crawl out the window when I heard something. The stick was about to snap! I tried to hold up the window for Happiny. She got out and hopped to the ground. I let go of the window and tried to get out but before I could the stick snapped in half and the window crashed down.

I slowly turned around only to see an awake and growling Manectric. I stood perfectly still and closed my eyes as if it would make me invisible.

"What are you doing out of your cage?" I heard him say. No no No No NO NO! I can't get captured again, I CAN'T!

I didn't say anything but I knew I had to do something. I really didn't want to fight him again so I tried to think of what else to do.

I jumped off the table and over Manectric and started to run to the air vent. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR'E GOING!" I heard him yell behind me.I felt really angry at him and I was going to say what I was thinking. "I'M GOING HOME!" I yelled as I quickly stopped, turned around, and used quick attack on him. I started running back to the window, I could here him right behind me. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" He yelled as he used discharge. I kept running, I can't stop not now. I started going faster than ever. I jumped and crashed right through the window and kept running.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" The whole in the window was too small for him so I had a head start. I have no idea where Cooper or Happiny are, I guess they went there own way. I was running into a very sandy place but I didn't stop. Sand was blowing everywhere and made it hard to see. I didn't care, I was free and I wasn't gonna stop running until I got home.


	5. The Pokemon Springs

The Strength of an Eevee

chapter 5 The Pokemon Springs

After I got out of that prison I started running and I didn't stop. I slowed down and after a couple minuets I started walking. I've been running for to long and there's no water in sight.

I groaned but kept walking, I couldn't see much because the sand was blowing everywhere but I at least knew I was getting away from that pokemon prison. I wondered if I was even going in the direction of home. I really needed food and water or I was gonna die. My pace was slowing down as I was walking, I was also really tired.

I suddenly heard something coming from behind me. "Oh no not again please don't be Manectric, please" I thought. I tried to cover myself with sand to hide. I was under the soft sand but I heard the thing above me. I thought it would keep going but then I heard something terrifying. I suddenly felt something bite my tail and pull me out of the sand.

"STOP, LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" I yelled as I squirmed and struggled. I was being carried somewhere by my tail, at least they didn't touch my cut. I couldn't tell what had me but I was too scared to think about it. "Come on I just got free and now I'm gonna be eaten or something" I thought.

I stopped trying to get them to let go but I was still scared. "I'm never gonna get home, I'm never gonna see my family or my friends ever again am I" I thought as I started to freak out. After that I closed my eyes, death comes a lot slower than I thought. They finally put me down but when they did something was wrong. I felt grass under me and I didn't feel the sand blowing everywhere. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful thing, There was grass and trees with berries and even a pond. I remembered the thing that brought e here, I turned and growled but there was nothing there. I didn't get to see it so I don't know where it went, I shrugged it off and went to get water. I walked over and started to drink from the pond, I drank a lot after being in that sand trap for the night. When I was satisfied I stopped and looked around at the place I was brought to. It was beautiful, the air was so fresh and the berries looked perfectly ripe.

There were a lot of pokemon but most f them I've never seen or heard f before. The ones I did know of were Purloin,Sentret, and buizel. There were a couple families like a Meowth and Persian, three Punpkaboo and Two Gourgeist, and to my surprise an Eevee family but sadly not mine. It was an Umbreon with three Eevee's, they looked so happy together.

I heard something behind me and quickly turned around. There was a pokemon I've never that seen before but there was something familiar about him.

"Did you bring me here?" I asked tilting my head a little, I don't know why I do that but I just do. He dropped some berries in front of me and smiles while shaking his head up and down.

"My names Chomper, Chompers the Gible!" he said happily. He was kinda scary but I'm not too afraid. I leaned down and started eating the berries he gave me. Soon enough I was out of berries and I went to talk to Chompers.

When I found him I asked him how he found me under the sand but his answer was weird, He said he smelled me under the sand.

"Where am I right now anyway?" I asked Chompers

"You're at the pokemon springs, this is where pokemon can come and rest up from the heat and sand near by. It's right by the desert so we don't die out there. I live here and I go out everyday to see if there are any pokemon that need this place, like you."

After that he went to help a Pachirisu that was lost in the sand and could have died. Now I know why Manectric didn't follow me, Electric types can't survive in the desert for a long time. I sat down and let fear leave me, I'm actually safe from him.

I was about to go get more water but then I was tackled to the ground. They weren't very strong so I was able to flip the over so they were pinned down.

"Wow, you're really strong!" It was one of the eevee's that were by the Umbreon. I got off the eevee and made sure it was ok. But when it got up I was tackled by two more eevee's and had one more jump on me. They were younger eevee's so I didn't try to get them off because I didn't want to hurt them.

"Kids come on, leave her alone" I heard someone say, I looked and it was the Umbreon. The eevee's got off me and went to there father. I got up and thanked the Umbreon and he said they love meeting new pokemon. After that I drank more water and ate some more berries.

When I was done eating I stareted to talk to pokemon I've never seen before. There was a Panpour named Simi, a Buneary named Chara, a Phantump named Lala, and a Chespin named Otto. I ended up spending most my time with Lala and Otto, we talked for a long time. After a while they had to go before the sun went all the way down. After that I played with the eevee's until they had to go to bed.

I decided to go to bed when there was no one else to talk to, even Chompers went to bed already. It was pretty cold so it was hard to get to sleep but it was still better than that cold cage.

It felt like hours until I was almost alseep, I was thinking about Manectric. He took me from my home, he put a scar on my tail that still hurts if I touch it, and he let me freeze everynight in my cage. I hate him so much, he almost kept me from getting out last night too.

I was also thinking about Tip, I wish I said good by to him. I home he get's adopted and goes to a nice trainer.

While I was thinking about Tip I was shivering, but then I suddenly stopped. I randomly felt warm like if I was covered in dirt and hay like we used as blankets and beds at home. I turned my head to see what it was and what I saw warmed my heart. It was three little eevee's laying on of me keeping me warm. There was one on top of me, one beside me, and one half way on my back and half way on my tail.

I wasn't cold after that and soon I was drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was gonna be another day of freedom, I'm free. And with the warmth of eevee's on me I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Got to get home

The Strength of an Eevee

Chapter 6 Got to get home

I woke up the next morning by water being sprayed at me. I quickly got up and tried to find who sprayed me. It was a buizel using water gun from the pond as a joke. When it was done spraying me it laughed really hard and went underwater. I shook the water off and went to get some berries.

As I was eating I felt one of the eevee's jump on my back. "How did you get here anyway?" She asked as another eevee came over and sat beside me. "Yeah, and what are you going to do when you leave?" And then one more eevee came over and curled up next to me. "Where's your mommy and daddy?". I didn't really want to talk about it but they were just so cute while waiting for an answer, plus I didn't really have a reason not to tell them. "Well, uh I was taken here by Chompers, I'm gonna go home after this, and my mom and dad are at home" I decided to spare them from the long story of what has happened in this past weak. "where's your home?" The one on top of me asked. "uh, I um d-don't know." I said thinking about where it could be. "Well how are you gonna get home if you don't know where it is" the eevee sitting next to me asked. How will I find my way home? I'm gonna be lost forever aren't I. I started thinking about it until I noticed they were getting worried about me, I guess I didn't talk for a while. No, you know what. Nothings gonna stop me from getting home and I mean nothing. "I'm gonna find my home, I'm gonna find my family, no matter where it is." I said as I stood up still with the smaller eevee on my back. "So are you gwonna go find home now?" One of the ones next to me asked, "Yeah, I'm gonna go find them." I crouched down and she got off then I said good by to all the pokemon I met there. I hugged the eevee's good bye, drank a lot of water, grabbed a berry, and ran off into the sand.

I forgot how hard it was to see in the sand so I just kinda started walking. I kept walking and made sure not to run or else I'll get tired and thirsty quicker. I kept the berry in my mouth while I carried it. I heard noises at some parts so I'm staying away from those places just in case it's a trainer or hunter. Eventually I got too thirsty and hungry that I had to eat the berry, It was a really juicy one, thank goodness.

I had been walking for a while when I found it, it was like a path. I knew it might lead me to water or something, I was really thirsty again by that point. I started following the path for a while until it lead to a hill with a rail on it. I rolled down the hard hill because- well- It's a hill what do you want me to do, not roll down it? After the hill the path lead to a big, tunnel, building thing. It was as big as the poke-prison but it was also a tunnle. My home could be on the other side of this so I decided to risk it and walk through it. It seemed fine, nothing bad is happening to me so I guess it's safe.

I got to the other side but when I looked at everything I realized I wasn't near the forest. The place I was in matched Arrows description of a city. There were giant buildings, cars, lights, and worst of all people. There were so many humans here, big, little, and tiny but they were all scary. I would've ran back to the desert but a trainer was coming from that way.

"I'M TRAPPED!" I screamed as I ran, trying to stay away from all humans. I was running for my life and making sure I wasn't near any people. As I ran people would look at me and a couple little kids tried to grab me. I just kept running, I don't like people and I want to get home. After a while I realized that I was going in a big circle, I tried to go to the middle but there were even more people there so I ran in a different way. I kept running until I felt a tug on my neck, I looked up at who grabbed me.. A human! Before I could get away they tied a rope around my neck, "Don't worry little eevee, you're safe now." No I'm not! I made a run for it and ripped the rope out of her hand, I ran and ran until I knew I was safe. I climbed a tree and jumped towards the ground but I was suddenly yanked back. I looked back and saw that the rope got caught on a tree branch, "No, no, no, NO! This can't be happening!" I yanked, squirmed, tugged, and bit the rope but I never got loose. I kept pulling until I was suddenly picked up, I looked back and there was a man holding me, he took the rope off my neck and started walking toward a truck. I started kicking and squirming, trying to get away, "Don't worry little eevee, were just going to the pound, I promise I'll find you a nice home." Oh heck no! I quickly flung my neck up and bit his hand hard, he dropped me and I made a run for it.

After running for what felt like forever I finally found the tunnel building thing that I came from before. I quickly ran through it but when I got to the other side there wasn't any sand. There was grass and trees and berries, "Wow, this is way better than the dessert" I said to myself. I knew I should keep going if I wanted to make it home but I was so hot and tired from the desert and running around that city. I found a tree and ate some juicy berry's and then fell asleep in the shade on a rock.

I fell asleep minuets after laying down and stayed there for a while. When I woke up the sun was almost down, it was getting cool but not too cold. I got up and went to find a pond or something but I forgot I was on a rock. When I took a step I fell of and hurt my paw when I hit the ground. I groaned and got up and kept going to find a pond.

After a couple minuets of looking I found a pond behind some trees. I knew it was there because I got splashed by a playful Lotad. After a nice long drink I decided to explore a little, if I can't go home right now then I might as well have fun and explore.

I found a couple pokemon, some more berry trees, a couple dens, and a few trainers but I didn't go near them. I went back to the first tree I fell asleep by and climbed it, I was still tired from all the running so I was gonna go back to sleep until I heard something. I looked down and there was a trainer, a smaller one but still a trainer. I jumped out of the tree over him and ran into the forest, I kept running until I saw a dedenne. It had been a while since I've had meat, it looked good, I'm not much of a killer though... crap, it looked good though. I snuck up behind it and used quick attack, I chased it for a while before I bit its tail and picked it up. I was about to eat it but then it thunder shocked me, "OW!" I yelped and let go of it and watched it run off. I turned around and started walking.

After a few minutes I head some kids playing, maybe I could play with them, I really wanna play something. I climbed a tree and looked at the kids... oh my stars! It was Cooper and he was with his family again! It wasn't too late at night so he was still awake playing with his sister he told me about. He looked so happy, I just kinda watched him play for a while. I wanna say hi but I don't want to interrupt his fun so I just stayed in the tree.

I realized that if his mom saw me she might attack for watching her children so I decided to come back tomorrow. I was about to leave when I heard something. I turned to look at them, they were still playing but I thought I saw something. From the tree I could see behind the bushes that they were playing in front of. There was a Poochyena watching them from the bushes along with a trainer. The trainer had a pokeball in his hand and the Poochyena looked like he was about attack. I know for a fact that poochyena's fur stick up when they get ready to attack and are really hard to beat, Coop's gonna get caught! I couldn't let my friend to get caught again, I have to do something! Not thinking about the pain I jumped out of the tree right as the poochyena jumped out to attack. I landed right on top of the poochyena as the trainer came out of hiding. I got up and ran in front of Cooper ready to defend him. He looked me over and realized what was going on, "Scout!" he said in fear. I growled at the poochyena as it started to got up, it growled at me as it struggled to get up. I looked at the trainer, He was tall and had brown hair, he looked like he was gonna catch one of us, and it wasn't about to be Cooper. "COOPER COME ON!" I heard his sister yell, she was already running. "Scout" Cooper said sadly. I turned to look at him, "Cooper run" I said to him,"I got this". He looked at me in a way that made me feel really bad, he had tears forming in his eyes. He closed his eyes and nodded, He ran after his sister just in time, Poochyena got up and was ready for battle.

"Pocky use crunch!" the man yelled. The poochyena or Pocky used crunch, he came charging at me. I moved out of the way and used hidden power on him. I would run but I had to give Cooper time to run, I'll fight until I know he's safe. I used quick attack on him but before I hit him he used dig. I ran to a tree so he couldn't get me, he jumped out of the ground and used roar on me. I fell out of the tree and hit the ground, I quickly got up and used hidden power on him. He jumped over my hidden power and used crunch on me. I yelped in pain as he used crunch on me over and over again. I used quick attack to get away and used swift. The swift hit him and gave me time to run, I bolted off but was stopped by the trainer. "Not so fast Eevee." he said, I turned and ran away but was hit by a take down. I struggled to get away from Pocky but he held me down so I couldn't move. I saw the trainer walk over and I panicked, I used hidden power on him but he used crunch so he wouldn't be blasted back. I struggled and squirmed to be free but he didn't let go, I had one more idea. I turned and used hidden power on the trainer, Poochyena ran to him but was to late. The trainer was blasted back, I took this chance to run away.

I was running away but I didn't get very far before anger filled poochyena and I was attacked with even more power than before. I was blasted back with a powerful force and a bright light. I looked back at him as fear took over my body. There in front of me was a big, strong, terrifying, angry, Mightyena. I didn't know what to do, I was too scared to move or attack. I just looked as it as it realized what happened. I could finally move when it came charging towards me, I got up and ran as fast as I could. It didn't take long for him to catch me, it first attacked with a sucker punch. I was knocked into a tree and fell to the ground, I looked and he was gone. Then I felt something under me, I was blasted into the air after he used dig. I felt like I did after my fight with Manectric, weak, tired, in pain, and panicked. The last thing I saw was a red and white ball being pressed against my forehead. I fainted in the ball feeling bad, not only was I never gonna get home but now I have a trainer. I curled up in the ball trying to rest up for what was to come.


End file.
